Pretty Boy
by Uchiha Chidori Kaname
Summary: [ HinaxNaru songfic ] Pensamentos de Hinata num dia de chuva depois de um dificil treinamento. Leia e deixe review! n.n


**Pretty boy**

Palavras da autora:

1º- Naruto não é meu, se fosse, eu já teria juntados os casais e uma galera já teria beijado na boca há muito tempo.

2º- Eu espero que vocês gostem e pelaseee mandem reviews! Quero saber o que vocês acham da fic!

3º- Isso dependerá de vocês... bem, se vocês quiserem posso colocar uma versão SasxSak, mas eu queria a opinião de vocês com relação à isso, ok?

4º- Essa música não é minha. O nome da banda é M2M. Quem quiser a música é só pedir que eu envio por e-mail. Ah, chega de falação! XD

Boa leitura e bjinhuuss!

OOoOO

Legenda:

Letra normal, narração da Hinata.

Letra em _itálico_, é a música.

Letra em **negrito**, é a tradução da música.

Estava chovendo e eu estava correndo para a minha casa depois de um árduo treinamento com a minha equipe. Aquele treinamento não tinha sido dos melhores, já que o meu dia tinha se estragado, em parte, por causa de um garoto que, desde a minha infância, venho mantendo meus sentimentos. O fato de gostar dele não me fazia sofrer, mas ver que ele gosta de outra doía meu coração. Tanto tempo, tantos acontecimentos e ele nunca percebeu, ou, ao menos, fingi não perceber que gosto dele, que o quero.

- Naruto...- eu sussurrava na esperança dele aparecer naquele temporal que eu enfrentava, mas ele não veio.

Chego em casa e vou direto para o meu quarto. Tomo um banho e coloco uma roupa bem confortável. Será que seria melhor esquece-lo? Olho para a minha cama e vejo uns cadernos que eu usava quando ainda estava na academia. Sento na cama e começo a folheá-lo. As lembranças surgiam na minha mente. E recordo das poucas vezes o qual estivemos juntos. Fecho o caderno e me deito.

_I lie awake at night  
See things in black and white  
I've only got you inside my mind  
You know you have made me blind_

**Eu me deito de noite**

**Vejo coisas em preto e branco**

**Eu só tenho você na minha mente**

**Você sabe que me deixou cega**

Eu não sabia se um dia ele iria me perceber, mas eu nunca desisti. Sempre tive esperanças de que um dia fosse dar certo. Fecho os meus olhos e torço para que a realidade o qual vivo se transforme na realidade do meu coração.

_I lie awake and pray  
That you will look my way  
I have all this longing in my heart  
I knew it right from the start_

**Eu me deito e rezo**

**Pra que você olhe pra mim**

**Tenho todo esse desejo no meu coração**

**Eu já sabia desde o início**

Ah, Naruto, se você soubesse o quanto te quero, o quanto eu gosto de você, o tempo que te espero e como é grande a vontade que tenho de parar o tempo quando estamos juntos. Você é meu primeiro e único amor.

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you_

**Oh meu lindo lindo garoto eu te amo**

**Como nunca amei ninguém antes**

**Oh lindo lindo garoto**

**Diga que me ama também**

**Oh meu lindo lindo garoto**

**Preciso de você**

**Oh meu lindo lindo garoto**

**Me deixe fazer parte de você**

**Me faça ficar do seu lado**

Quando fecho meus olhos posso te sentir. Posso escutar a sua voz me chamando em algum lugar. Podem me chamar de louca, podem pensar que sou maluca, mas, mesmo você não estando aqui, eu sinto que você está. Meu coração te segue e, mesmo você não querendo, ele é seu.

_I used to write your name  
And put it in a frame  
And sometime I think I hear you call  
Right from my bedroom wall_

**Eu costumava escrever seu nome**

**E colocava numa moldura**

**E às vezes achava que você estava me chamando**

**Da parede do meu quarto**

Meu desejo é que você esteja aqui. Seu sorriso faz do meu dia, um dia perfeito. Você é meu impulso para a vitória. Você é a vida dos meus sentimentos, a voz que clama e grita em meu peito.

_You stay a little while  
And touch me with your smile  
And what can I say to make you mine  
To reach out for you in time_

**Você fica por um tempinho**

**E me toca com seu sorriso**

**O que posso dizer pra te fazer meu,**

**Pra te alcançar a tempo?**

Naruto, você não sai da minha cabeça. Será que você vai descobri que te amo? A única coisa que peço é para que você fique comigo, correspondendo ou não meus sentimentos. Só o fato de você está ao meu lado, já me dá o impulso suficiente para querer viver.

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you_

**Oh meu lindo lindo garoto eu te amo**

**Como nunca amei ninguém antes**

**Oh lindo lindo garoto**

**Diga que me ama também**

**Oh meu lindo lindo garoto**

**Preciso de você**

**Oh meu lindo lindo garoto**

**Me deixe fazer parte de você**

**Me faça ficar do seu lado**

Eu não sei se sou o tipo de garota que você gosta, mas eu quero apenas estar com você. Sua felicidade para mim já é algo que me satisfaz. Minha mente grita para estar perto de você, compartilhando tudo que venho guardado especialmente para o dia em que você disser que me ama. Começo a sentir falta daquilo que mal começou entre nós. Não importa o tempo que passe, eu estarei a sua espera. Não importa quantas lutas eu perca, se eu estiver com você eu sei que vencerei. Não importa com quantas garotas eu tenha que disputar, eu sei que seu amor um dia será meu.

_Oh pretty boy  
Say you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you_

**Oh lindo garoto**

**Diga que me ama também**

**Oh meu lindo lindo garoto eu te amo**

**Como nunca amei ninguém antes**

**Oh lindo lindo garoto**

**Diga que me ama também**

**Oh meu lindo lindo garoto**

**Preciso de você**

**Oh meu lindo lindo garoto**

**Me deixe fazer parte de você**

**Me faça ficar do seu lado**

Não importa se estamos nos distanciemos, meu coração sempre será seu e minha alma sempre estará ao seu lado.


End file.
